Fast as I can
by Eponyme
Summary: Traduction de Gidget89 -   Oh ! Tu devrais essayer Internet ! Ou alors le speed-dating!     Oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît essayez le speed-dating, que je puisse rire de vos histoires


NdT: Voilà une traduction d'une histoire de Gidget89, sous le même titre. Allez lire son histoire, l'original est toujours mieux! MERCI a Gidget89 de m'avoir autorisée à traduire son histoire.

Disclaimer: _Lie to me_ et ses personnages ne sont évidememnt pas à moi.

**Enjoy !**

Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était un verre.

Enfin, plus exactement, de la _glace_ pour le verre qu'elle avait. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de repos, parce que, vraiment, il était assez tard et elle était probablement la seule dans le bâtiment, et son scotch avait besoin de glace, et elle avait absolument besoin de son scotch pour pouvoir continuer à travailler sur les bilans trimestriels sans les mettre à la poubelle et y mettre le feu.

Mais apparemment elle n'était pas la seule à travailler tard, parce que la salle de repos était occupée. Ria était appuyée au comptoir, avec un verre à la main, et Emily était assise à l'une des tables, avec des livres tout autour d'elle. « Gill ! Hey ! »

Elle sourit automatiquement en réponse, parce qu'il était impossible de ne pas sourire à Emily quand elle vous souriait ainsi. Même après avoir passé les dernières quatre heures sur des feuilles de calcul à se poser des questions sur sa capacité à faire des maths basiques. « Hey Emily. Tu restes bien tard. Vous aussi, Ria. »

Elle cherchait dans le réfrigérateur, écartant diverses choses jusqu'à découvrir la glace tant désirée partiellement cachée derrière une boîte de beignets qui devait appartenir à Locker. Son sourire s'élargit quand elle put enfin faire tomber les glaçons dans son verre, et elle soupira gaiement avant d'en boire une gorgée.

« Boire en service ? Ce n'est pas contre le règlement ? » La voix de Ria était moqueuse et son sourire chaleureux.

« Non, je suis presque sûre que c'est une _obligation_, si on en croit la cachette dans le bureau de papa », intervint Emily, avant de désigner les chaises autour d'elle. « Faites une pause avec moi, les filles. Ce projet est en train de me tuer. »

Gillian s'assit doucement, observant avec intérêt les livres de biologie étalés sur la table. « Je suis en train d'éviter les rapports budgétaires. La compta ne figurait nulle part dans mes études de psychologie. Je _déteste_ tout ça. »

Emily fronça les sourcils et la regarda. « Pourquoi vous n'avez pas un comptable ? Ou une comptable ? Je veux dire ça ne doit pas _forcément _être un homme, mais… »

« Eh bien, ça ne ferait pas de mal non plus », grommela Ria avant de boire une gorgée de son verre d'eau. Gillian lui jeta un œil en s'efforçant de cacher son sourire et Ria haussa les épaules. « Quoi ? Je dis juste… ça pourrait être bien, de la chair fraîche. »

Le nez de Gillian se fronça de dégoût alors qu'elle riait. « OK, d'abord… berk. Pas de comparaison avec la _viande_, s'il vous plaît. Et deuxièmement c'est hors-sujet. Il ne faut jamais mélanger travail et plaisir. Ca finit toujours mal. » Elle prit une autre gorgée de son verre et manqua complètement le regard que Ria et Emily échangèrent.

« Quoi, jamais _jamais_ ? » demanda Emily avec un sourire innocent. « Et si… OK… et si tu travailles avec un homme qui est absolument _parfait_ pour toi ? Genre, vous êtes vraiment compatibles et il n'y a pas de problème de hiérarchie au travail… vous êtes au même niveau et tout. Dans ce cas-là ? »

« Bien sûr chaque cas est différent, mais en général, c'est mieux d'éviter le problème. Et si ça ne marchait pas ? On doit encore travailler ensemble après. »

« Et si ça _marche_ et que votre travail est encore meilleur ? » dit Ria avec un sourire. « Gagnant - gagnant… vous gagnez en productivité au travail et en sexe à la maison. »

« Nommez une personne à qui c'est arrivé », rit Gillian. C'était l'idéal bien sûr, mais pas la norme.

« Je n'en connais pas » dit Ria en fronçant les sourcils, alors qu'Emily gloussait.

« Pas encore. » Le sourire d'Emily était espiègle et Gillian regarda de l'une à l'autre, perplexe.

« C'est vrai », approuva Ria. « Ca peut arriver. Ca pourrait arriver ici si vous engagiez un chef comptable super bien bâti avec un cœur d'or et un faible pour les femmes latino. » Elle sourit et Gillian éclata de rire.

« Oui, parce que ça serait très facile à trouver. Je vais de ce pas préparer l'annonce… »

« Et puis, peut-être que Gillian aimerait un homme qui a un faible pour les femmes divorcées avec de belles jambes » dit Emily en souriant. Gillian secoua la tête en dénégation avant de terminer son verre.

« Non. Non, non, non, non. Pas de rendez-vous. » Elle soupira fortement et lança un regard accusateur à son verre vide. « Je déteste ça. Je déteste la pression et la gêne, je déteste essayer de trouver un endroit à peu près décent pour rencontrer des hommes sans avoir l'air d'être désespérée. C'est simplement … déprimant. » Ria éclata de rire à l'expression de son visage.

« Vraiment ? Déprimant, c'est le mieux que vous puissiez faire ? Je pensais que vous aviez du vocabulaire, Foster. Et c'est ça, sortir. Vous l'avez juste oublié parce que vous étiez hors du marché pendant longtemps. C'est 90% de chance et 10% d'efforts. »

« Au moins vous ne devez pas en plus gérer les hormones déchaînées des ados », marmonna Emily, et Gillian sourit, compatissante, en posant sa main sur le bras d'Emily.

« Oh, ma chérie. Tu ne le sais pas. » Emily lui lança un regard faussement furieux et Gillian baissa les yeux vers son verre vide. « J'ai besoin d'un autre verre, mais le scotch est dans mon bureau et je n'ai pas envie de bouger. » Elle prit un air boudeur et Ria rit de nouveau.

« C'est comme ça que vous faites pour faire plier Lightman à vos volontés ? Bouder ? Je vais le chercher, mais vous partagez. » Elle se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, laissant Gillian s'adresse à Emily.

« Je ne _boude_ pas. Et où est Cal, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi tu es là si tard? »

« Papa est dans son bureau en train de regarder une vidéo sur je ne sais quoi – quelque chose à voir avec la nouvelle affaire, je pense. Je suis là parce qu'il est mon chauffeur pour rentrer », expliqua Emily avec un petit sourire. « Mais peu importe, j'aime être ici. J'ai toujours aimé. »

Gillian sourit en se remémorant – le bureau était devenu un point d'ancrage pour Emily quasiment depuis qu'ils s'y étaient installés. Elle avait vu la petite fille grandir en une belle jeune femme. Et elle avait vu Cal devenir un père ultra-protecteur, ou plutôt l'avait vu devenir _encore plus_ ultra-protecteur. « J'aime t'avoir ici, aussi. »

« Mais, sérieusement, tu _devrais_ sortir, Gill. Tu as droit au bonheur. »

« Je _suis_ heureuse », protesta Gillian, mais Emily secoua la tête.

« Tu es _assez_ heureuse. Mais je t'aime, Gill, et j'aimerais te voir parfaitement heureuse. » Ria entra alors qu'Emily parlait, brandissant triomphalement la bouteille de scotch. « Oh ! Tu devrais essayer Internet ! Ou alors le speed-dating! »

« Oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît essayez le speed-dating, que je puisse rire de vos histoires » dit Ria en mettant du scotch dans le verre de Gillian avant de s'en servir un et de poser la bouteille sur le table en s'asseyant.

« Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas si mal », protesta Emily. « Vous pourriez y aller ensemble… genre l'union fait la force ou un truc dans ce genre. »

« Non. Je n'irai pas à un speed-dating. Jamais. » Ria secoua la tête de manière véhémente. Gillian observait en sirotant son verre.

« Vous devez toutes les deux sortir de votre petite bulle. Le bonheur ne tombe pas du ciel; vous devez le trouver » les sermonna Emily en se penchant. « Et peut-être que ce sera nul. Peut-être que ce sera hilarant. Peut-être que ce sera drôle… bon sang peut-être que ça poussera quelqu'un déjà présent à ouvrir les yeux. » Emily lançait un regard lourd de sens à Ria en parlant, et les yeux de celle-ci s'agrandirent quand elle comprit.

« Oh! »

« Quoi oh ? Qu'est-ce que… vous êtes bizarres toutes les deux. Pourquoi ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? » Gillian les regarda avec suspicion et Ria regarda Emily, qui bégayait, avant de prendre la parole.

« Locker. Je… euh… j'aime bien Locker. »

« Quoi? » s'écria Emily alors que Gillian regardait Ria, choquée.

« Locker ? Vraiment ? Non. Sérieusement? Locker? » Ria rougit et baissa les yeux.

« Il n'est pas… il peut être très… vous savez quoi, je ne sais pas. Mais ouais. Voilà. » Emily lui lança un regard plein de reconnaissance et hocha la tête.

« Tu devrais définitivement le faire alors, hein Gill ? Peut-être qu'il réagirait si elle sortait et se mettait sur le marché. » Emily bousculait légèrement Gillian du coude et Gillian regardait Ria, encore sous le choc. _Locker ?_ Non, vraiment. Locker?

« Euh, ça pourrait, oui. Ca mérite un essai. Et qui sait… peut-être que vous pourriez rencontrer quelqu'un de bien en cinq minutes. »

« Huit minutes » corrigea Emily, ce qui poussa les deux femmes à la regarder. « Quoi ? Mes amis ont des mères célibataires. Les gens parlent! »

« Je ne sais pas, » se déroba Ria, lançant un petit sourire à Emily alors que Gillian buvait une gorgée. « Je serais embarrassée. Ca serait difficile toute seule. »

« Je viendrais avec vous », offrit Gillian sans hésitation. Elle n'avait pas de désir particulier à aller à un speed-dating, mais elle considérait Ria comme une amie, et c'était quelque chose qui les rapprocherait.

« Vraiment ? » demandèrent Emily et Ria en même temps. Emily se leva, se dirigea vers le sofa et sortit son ordinateur portable de son sac.

« C'est super les filles ! Je connais un super site. C'est un peu cher, mais ils vous font remplir un profil et vous envoient des invitations. Vous pouvez même avoir une réduction si vous vous inscrivez ensemble, et ils s'assureront de vous inviter toutes les deux. »

« OK, tu connais beaucoup trop de choses sur ce sujet, gamine, » protesta Ria alors qu'elle remplissait à nouveau leurs verres.

« Je l'ai _dit_, la mère d'une de mes amies l'a fait. On a fait pas mal de recherches pour elle. Allez, prenez vos cartes de crédit et on va répondre à quelques questions. »

Il entendit les gloussements dès qu'il eût éteint son ordinateur.

Bien sûr, il allait devoir enquêter, parce que même s'il savait que sa fille était censée travailler dans la salle de repos, il était vraiment curieux de voir qui y était aussi, en train de_ glousser_ avec elle.

Il avait quelques idées. Même un souhait particulier sur qui ça pouvait être. Il sortit de son bureau et se dirigea tranquillement vers la source des rires.

Gillian, Torres et Emily entouraient l'ordinateur de cette dernière, tapant sur le clavier et gloussant comme des écolières. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'écran, puisqu'elles lui bloquaient la vue, mais il entendait des morceaux de leur conversation.

« Oh mon dieu attends. Il y a des suggestions de tenue. Clique, clique ! On doit savoir. » Torres riait et Gillian lui jeta un regard.

« S'il vous plaît. Qui ne saurait pas quoi porter pour aller à ce genre d'endroit ? Ca me semble assez logique. Ne vous habillez pas comme une… » Elle s'arrêta brusquement, regardant Emily qui sourit et pencha la tête.

« Salope ? »

« _Emily_ ! » Les deux femmes regardèrent sa fille avec méfiance.

« Quoi ? » Emily rit encore. « Mon Dieu, les filles, je_ connais_ ce mot, d'accord ? Bon sang. Vous vous rendez compte que j'ai presque dix-huit ans hein ? »

« Oui, mais… mais… » Gillian protestait et une moue apparaissait sur son visage. Il sourit de plaisir en la regardant. Il était temps que quelqu'un d'autre que lui se fasse avoir par cette moue. Foster était douée pour ça… les yeux grands ouverts et les lèvres qui ne boudent pas complètement, mais qui… qui… il ne pouvait pas vraiment le décrire, puisque son cerveau cessait habituellement tout fonction cognitive à ce point de la conversation.

« Oh, ne fais pas ça avec moi, Gill. Je suis immunisée. Ok, voyons voir. Ne vous habillez pas de manière suggestive. Bla bla bla. Ne vous habillez pas trop. Maquillez vous de manière élégante. Oh, regardez, ils conseillent de porter des talons hauts. Et des sous-vêtements sexy. » Emily lisait la page alors que Torres de couvrait la bouche en riant.

« En quoi les sous-vêtements feraient la différence ? Ce n'est pas comme si on allait les ramener chez nous ! »

« Ce n'est pas si bête en fait, » dit Gillian pensivement. « Si vous vous sentez sexy vous serez plus réceptive à… » A ce moment elle leva la tête pour regarder Ria et elle le surprit dans son champ de vision, debout dans le couloir,_ clairement_ en train d'écouter à la porte. « Cal ! »

« Vous êtes plus réceptive à Cal ? » Torres fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Tout le monde ne _veut_ pas être réceptif à Lightman, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, Foster. En fait, je suis presque sûre que la seule qui veuille… »

« Non, Cal. » Gillian lança un regard meurtrier à Torres et indiqua du menton le seuil du bureau, où il s'était appuyé contre le montant.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle voulait dire que j'étais là. Maintenant que faites vous exactement, vous trois… en dehors de vous attirer des problèmes, je veux dire. » Emily sursauta au son de sa voix, fermant l'ordinateur brusquement et se tournant vers lui avec un sourire innocent.

« Papa, on ne t'avait pas vu ! »

« Ce n'était pas du porno, hein ? »

« Cal ! » objecta Gillian avec un autre gloussement. « C'est_ ridicule_. Je ne regarderais pas du porno avec ta fille. »

« Mais tu en regarderais sans elle, hein ? » Il entra dans la pièce, remarquant pour la première fois le rouge sur les joues de Gillian. Bien. _Ca_ c'est bien plus intéressant. Il adorait une Gillian un peu pompette. Mais il ne la voyait pas très souvent. « Et apparemment ça ne vous dérange pas de boire avec elle. »

« Devant elle, pas _avec elle_, Cal. » Gillian leva les yeux au ciel et Ria se leva, gênée, en envoyant valser sa chaise.

« Bien. Je vais… je vais… je m'en vais. En taxi. Je ne conduis pas. Et je vais… je vais…»

« Je vous appelle, Ria, » finit Gillian pour elle avec un sourire chaleureux. Il ressentit une pointe d'envie à cette vue… c'était _son_ sourire. Depuis quand elle le faisait à Torres, plutôt qu'à lui ? »

« OK. » Torres hocha la tête, avant de passer rapidement à côté de lui et de les laisser tous les trois aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

« Papa… c'est bon. Gillian travaillait juste sur le budget, et… »

« Oh, merde ! Le bilan trimestriel ! Je devais le terminer, » interrompit Gillian, faisant claquer ses doigts et frappant du pied pour faire bonne mesure alors qu'il la regardait, amusé.

« Pas ce soir, non. Tu pourras y travailler demain. » Il fit un petit signe à Emily et se pencha pour prendre la bouteille de scotch. « M'ont même pas invité pour un verre. » Il feignit d'être blessé et Gillian posa une main sur son bras.

« Oh je suis _désolée_, Cal… on parlait, et puis… »

« C'est bon, chérie. » Il sourit pour calmer ses regrets sincères, secouant la tête alors qu'elle lui faisait un sourire rayonnant. Oui, la Gillian pompette était vraiment une de ses préférées. « Em… prends tes affaires, d'accord ? Je vais accompagner Foster à son bureau et la surveiller pendant qu'elle rassemble les siennes. On te raccompagne chez toi après, OK Foster ? » Emily hocha la tête avec un large sourire et alla chercher son sac. Il prit le coude de Foster et l'aida à se lever.

« Je ne suis pas saoule, Cal. » Elle se leva, s'écarta de la chaise et prit son bras alors qu'il l'emmenait vers son bureau.

« Eh bien, tu n'es pas non plus vraiment sobre, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ? » Cela lui valut un gloussement et elle tangua, se pressant contre son bras d'une manière assez agréable.

« Non, pas exactement. » Elle sourit et il éclata de rire à son expression. « C'est de la faute de Ria. J'aurais beaucoup moins bu sans compagnie. » Elle sourit gaiement et entra dans son bureau, cherchant son manteau et son sac. Il l'observa alors qu'elle sauvegardait son travail et éteignait son ordinateur.

« Eh bien, c'est en dehors des heures de travail, de toute façon, ma chérie. Mais n'en fais pas une habitude, d'accord ? » Elle se tenait à côté de lui à nouveau, lui tendant son manteau qu'il lui tint pendant qu'elle l'enfilait.

« Pas de danger, comme tu le sais, Cal Lightman. » Elle passa son bras autour du sien une nouvelle fois et il s'arrêta un moment, la regardant dans la lumière douce. Elle était vraiment une femme splendide… le mieux était qu'elle en était totalement inconsciente. Bien sûr elle savait qu'elle était attirante, mais elle n'avait pas cette attitude que beaucoup de belles femmes semblent adopter. Ses yeux étincelaient de rire mêlé de reproche et il sourit en retour, d'une manière dont il était certain qu'elle était stupide.

« Non, pas de danger, ma chérie. » Il s'écarta légèrement, éteignit la lumière et les plongea dans les ténèbres. Sa main se serra sur son bras et il l'emmena doucement dans le couloir, qui était encore éclairé. Emily y était, appuyée contre le mur et les attendant. « Rentrons à la maison alors. »

Emily avait demandé à être déposée en premier, ses devoirs en guise d'excuse. Mais vu la manière dont elle avait regardé Gillian et lui alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir pour venir à sa rencontre, il avait des soupçons. « Foutus ados qui se mêlent des affaires des autres. »

« Rien, ma chérie. On y est presque… sors tes clés, d'accord ? » Elle acquiesça et commença à fouiller dans son sac à main incroyablement petit. Comment diable les femmes arrivaient à être organisées dans ces choses ? Il avait des pantalons avec des poches plus grandes que ça. Il se garait dans le parking quand elle sortit les clés avec un sourire triomphal. Il les lui prit avant de sortir et de faire le tour pour lui ouvrir la portière. Elle avait débouclé sa ceinture et le regardait fièrement.

« Quel gentleman, Dr Lightman ! » Elle sortit de la voiture sur cette exclamation, attrapant fermement son bras en se redressant.

« Les signes que Gillian Foster est ivre… tout ce qu'elle dit n'a aucun sens, » la taquina-t-il, et elle frappa son épaule de son sac.

« Oh, _arrête ça_. Tu es… enfin, tu peux être un gentleman, quand tu veux. »

« Tu dois être en train de dessouler, Foster. » Il souriait largement alors qu'ils traversaient la cour vers la copropriété. « Ca a un peu plus de sens. Change simplement le '_peux être'_ en _'n'es pas'_. » Quand ils arrivèrent à sa porte, il la déverrouilla et la suivit à l'intérieur, posant ses clés sur la table à côté de la porte. Elle soupira, enleva ses chaussures et se tourna pour lui faire face, sérieuse.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » demanda-t-elle, et il fronça les sourcils, lui ôtant son manteau avant de l'accrocher au porte manteau.

« Faire quoi, chérie ? »

« Sous évaluer… non, attends… dévaluer ? » Elle fronça les sourcils avant d'agiter doucement la main. « Pourquoi tu es toujours si négatif à propos de ton… à propos de _toi_ ? »

« Ce n'est pas négatif si c'est la réalité, Gill. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil, d'accord ? » Il la poussait doucement vers la cuisine, et elle s'assit sur un tabouret alors qu'il prenait un verre dans le placard et le remplissait d'eau. Une recherche plus approfondie dans les placards révéla une boîte d'Advil, et il sortit deux cachets avant de se tourner vers elle, pour être à nouveau confronté à sa moue. La totale, les lèvres en avant et tout. Il soupira.

« Tu es gentil avec moi, » souligna-t-elle, prenant les cachets et les avalant avant de boire le verre d'eau sans rien dire.

« Tu es un cas spécial, ma chérie. »

« Tu es gentil avec Emily. » Elle se leva, s'approchant de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il la prenne doucement par les épaules. Elle avait bu plus qu'il ne le pensait, si elle devenait méditative – ce qui n'arrivait que quand elle était vraiment ivre. La plupart des gens perdent leurs inhibitions quand ils boivent, mais Gill devenait introspective et souvent morose.

« Eh bien elle est un cas spécial aussi, Gill. »

« Spécial comment ? » Ses yeux étaient pleins de méfiance maintenant, et il secoua la tête, avant de la faire se retourner et de l'emmener vers sa chambre. Elle fit un détour par la salle de bains et il continua vers la chambre. Elle était classe et élégante, exactement comme la femme qui y dormait. Il s'arrêta un moment pour écarter la couette, avant d'entendre un bruit et de se retourner.

« Fais attention, Gill, chérie ! » Les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il y pense et il se tourna pour faire à nouveau face au lit, son cœur battant bien plus vite de l'avoir vue en train de se changer. Elle passait sa robe par-dessus sa tête et son soutien-gorge était d'une dentelle rose dont il était sûr de se souvenir toute sa vie. Ses seins étaient… eh bien… splendides, faute de trouver un autre mot. Et sa culotte était dans le même genre. Il tira sur son col et il entendit ses gloussements alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui, avec un débardeur et un short de coton avec un personnage de dessin animé imprimé.

« Aw, est-ce que tu rougis, Cal ? C'était seulement mon soutien-gorge… mon Dieu mon maillot de bain est bien moins décent que ça ! » Il sentit son cœur accélérer encore à ses mots et il s'assit sur son lit en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne rougis pas, » dit-il après avoir pendant un moment regardé ses mains, puis le tapis et enfin tous les oreillers derrière elle.

« Mais tu détournes le sujet. Je t'ai posé une question… spécial _comment_ ? »

« Eh bien tu ne m'as pas laissé beaucoup l'occasion de répondre, n'est-ce pas ? » Il croisa son regard un moment avant de se rapprocher. « Et que dire de ta fuite dans la salle de bains. »

« Je devais me brosser les dents et me démaquiller. Alors réponds-moi maintenant… Spécial comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas, ma chérie, juste spécial. Différent. Je l'aime. Donc c'est facile d'être gentil avec elle. » Le silence était lourd dans la pièce, mais pas gêné. Plus comme une douce couverture dont on se couvre, allongé confortablement. La main de Gillian se glissa dans la sienne, et il les retourna, regardant combien elle était petite en comparaison. Il pouvait voir les os de sa main, de son poignet à ses doigts, délicats sous sa peau. Elle la serra et il leva les yeux, voyant la question muette qu'elle posait.

Ces questions étaient dangereuses pour eux, il le savait. Il l'aimait, plus qu'aucune autre femme dans sa vie à l'exception d'Emily, mais il savait aussi qu'elle méritait d'être heureuse. Et l'expérience lui avait appris il y a longtemps qu'il n'était pas le genre de mec avec qui on vivait heureux pour toujours.

« Je devrais y aller… voir Emily, m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Ca va aller, Gill ? »

Elle acquiesça avec une brève expression de déception sur le visage, avant de dégager sa main de la sienne. « Ca va aller, Cal. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Je vais juste dormir et essayer d'oublier qu'une bonne gueule de bois m'attend demain. C'est bon. Je vais bien. »

« Très bien, ma chérie. Je te vois demain, alors, d'accord? » Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de son front, s'attardant juste quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire alors qu'il humait son parfum.

« Bonne nuit, Cal. » Sa voix était déjà endormie et elle s'enfonça dans la montagne d'oreillers alors qu'il se levait, la regardant avec une déception réprimée et une pointe d'envie de grimper dans le lit et de la serre fort. Ravalant cette envie, il lui murmura bonne nuit en retour avant de se tourner et de quitter l'appartement aussi vite et silencieusement qu'il pouvait.

Son soulagement pesait lourdement sur sa poitrine, tandis que son sens de l'auto-flagellation était sur ses talons, le suivant à l'extérieur.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment mal à la tête quand elle se réveilla le matin suivant, mais se sentait comme si elle avait mâché du coton toute la nuit.

Ce qui, vu l'état des oreillers et des draps autour d'elle, était entièrement possible.

Se tirant du lit, elle grommela en se brossant les dents avant de prendre sa douche. Elle se réprimanda tout le long de sa routine matinale. Elle était une idiote. Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle était le plus en colère – d'avoir bu autant, d'avoir accepté ce stupide speed dating avec Ria ou d'avoir flirté aussi ouvertement avec Cal.

Sur cette dernière pensée, elle posa son front contre le carrelage de la douche. Ouais, c'était pour ça qu'elle était le plus en colère.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait possédée la veille. A part un tiers de bouteille de scotch, évidemment. Elle avait simplement… senti quelque chose de différent dans la manière dont il la regardait. Ce qui, après tout, était stupide, parce que ses perceptions après avoir bu n'étaient pas vraiment fiables. Mais elle était ivre, alors comment aurait-elle pu ne pas se faire confiance ?

Elle ferma le robinet en fronçant les sourcils, l'esprit occupé alors qu'elle séchait ses cheveux et se maquillait. Elle, _au moins_, n'avait rien dit de trop accablant la nuit précédente. Mais elle en avait certainement dit assez pour le voir se replier en pensée.

Et sérieusement, c'était une réponse en soi-même, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne ressentait clairement pas la même chose qu'elle à propos de leur relation et où elle menait. Elle avait mal au cœur à cette idée… comme un bleu dont on ravive la douleur quand on s'appuie dessus.

Elle n'était pas tellement sortie après son divorce. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, au plus profond d'elle, son divorce lui avait fait mal. A son âge, ce n'était pas tant le fait d'avoir le cœur brisé, la perte de l'amour. Oh c'était une perte, bien sûr, et elle avait vraiment aimé Alec – en dépit de toutes erreurs et des siennes aussi. Mais ce n'était pas comme la fin de sa vie. Même au moment du divorce, elle voyait son avenir. Elle savait que la vie allait continuer sans lui. Mais quand même – un tel _échec_ dans une relation qui avait duré si longtemps… c'était une pensée décourageante. Un bleu sur son cœur qui ne guérirait jamais complètement.

Cela l'avait rendue hésitante. Et elle s'était laissé tenter par le fantasme qu'elle et Cal, peut-être, un jour…

Clairement les peut-être et les un jour étaient tout ce qu'elle aurait avec Cal. S'il avait ressenti _quoi que ce soit_ de romantique pour elle… est-ce qu'il ne l'aurait pas exprimé la veille ? Ou même avant ça ? Ca faisait un moment qu'elle était divorcée.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda son reflet sans le miroir. Elle semblait aguerrie, parfaitement équilibrée, mais ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle ressentait en elle. Elle se sentait comme en pagaille. Et peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose, de _quelqu'un_ pour la faire tenir un peu. Un peu de Neosporin pour les bords rugueux de son cœur. Elle avait besoin d'aller quelque part – en avant, en arrière, un saut sur la gauche ou un pas sur la droite, elle s'en fichait pourvu qu'elle _bouge_.

Elle en avait assez d'être coincée ici.

Seule.

Mais d'une certaine manière elle ne pouvait pas simplement _abandonner_ l'idée d'elle et Cal. Et peut-être que le problème était son propre manque d'engagement par rapport à cette idée. Aussi souvent qu'elle rêvait de peut-être et de un jour… elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans le plat et confessé ses sentiments, n'est-ce pas ?

Cal s'était écarté la nuit dernière – mais elle savait qu'elle le terrifiait. Enfin, pas elle, mais la possibilité _d'eux_.

Elle s'assit sur le bord de sa baignoire en soufflant, et posa ses mains sur ses tempes battantes. Elle le _connaissait_ – mieux que quiconque, mieux qu'elle se connaissait _elle-même_ quelquefois.

Il avait des idées ridicules à propos d'elle et lui. Certains piédestaux dans sa tête sur lesquels elle n'avait jamais mérité d'être mise, et certains sentiments comme quoi sa place à lui serait dans le caniveau.

Et par-dessus tout ça, elle savait que malgré son goût pour le jeu, il était terrifié de prendre _ce_ risque.

Elle ne pourrait pas avancer tant qu'il ne serait pas derrière elle. Et elle devait faire son deuil de ces sentiments d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement s'asseoir et rester dans ce flirt presque quotidien dans lequel ils excellaient actuellement.

Elle devait lui dire qu'elle voulait avancer. Elle devait savoir, une fois pour toutes – et pas en lisant son visage ou en déduisant ce qu'il voulait dire ou présumant de ce qu'il voulait. Elle avait besoin d'entendre les mots, parce que, après tout… elle était comme ça.

Des mots tranquilles, comptés – une experte en langue, en choix des mots, en _ton._ Plus que tout, c'était ce dont elle avait besoin.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle devait savoir. Elle pouvait le mettre derrière elle – ou, encore mieux, elle pouvait enfin le mettre _en-dessous_ d'elle.

Un large sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'elle se levait.

Elle souriait encore quand elle passa les portes du bureau, deux tasses de café dans les mains et ses talons jouant un rythme rapide sur le sol. Elle fit un signe de tête à Heidi et Anna qui discutaient à l'accueil.

« Il y a des messages sur votre bureau, Dr Foster ! » s'écria Anna d'une voix haut perchée, et Gillian fit un autre signe de tête en remerciement avant de tourner vers la salle vidéo, où elle savait qu'elle trouverait Ria.

Elle entra, surprenant les occupants de la pièce qui regardaient une vidéo avec concentration. Locker lui fit un signe de la tête, Ria lui fit un sourire alors que Cal la regardait de haut en bas, comme s'il cherchait une blessure. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il la scrutait, parce qu'après ses réflexions matinales sous la douche, elle se sentait vraiment mieux.

Prendre une décision sur la pagaille qu'était sa vie personnelle l'avait rendue plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis un moment.

Terrifiée, bien sûr. Mais assez excitée par anticipation. Et elle n'avait aucun plan, aucune idée sur comment elle allait faire.

« Y'en a une pour moi, chérie ? » La main de Cal se tendit et frôla le dos de la sienne avant qu'elle ne l'évite en secouant la tête.

« Nan. » Elle accentua le mot, lui lançant un sourire alors qu'elle le contournait et tendait une tasse à Ria, qui leva les yeux avec surprise avant de la prendre.

« Oh mon Dieu, je vous aime, » souffla-t-elle en inhalant le parfum avec vénération.

« Hey … et moi alors ? » interféra Locker, et Gillian rit avant de le regarder.

« Avez-vous travaillé tard hier soir ? »

« Euh, non. »

« Hum hum. Et est-ce que vous vous êtes saoulé avec votre boss ? »

« Techniquement… je suis le boss » interféra Cal, et elle lui lança un regard meurtrier par-dessus son épaule, pour voir son sourire suffisant et ses yeux amusés.

« _Potiche_, » répliqua-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Locker, qui regardait Ria avec un sourire amusé.

« Tu as fait boire Foster ? Et tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? Bon sang, Ria… tu sais depuis quand j'attends de voir Foster ivre ! »

Gillian le regarda ostensiblement jusqu'à ce qu'il se tasse, s'enfonçant dans sa chaise et s'éclaircissant la voix. « Quoi ? Ici ? C'est pour ça qu'elle a droit au café. » Elle sourit à Ria avant de regarder à nouveau autour d'elle. « Vous avez besoin de moi ? Je dois finir avec ces chiffres… mais je peux… »

« Trouver n'importe quelle excuse pour les éviter ? » finit Ria, et elle reçut un regard réprobateur alors qu'elle buvait une gorgée de son café. « Désolée. Mais c'est vrai… vous évitez. »

« Taisez-vous, » marmonna Gillian, buvant son propre café avant de lever les yeux au ciel. « Très bien, je serai dans mon bureau si quelqu'un a besoin de moi. Oh, et Ria… passez me voir plus tard… on doit discuter vêtements pour jeudi. »

Torres grogna et leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh, merde… j'avais oublié. Je vais tuer Emily la prochaine fois que je la vois… »

« Oh ! Personne ne va tuer la fille du boss ! » Cal s'avança derrière Gillian, se penchant sur le côté pour regarder Torres. Gillian réprima un sourire en sentant son torse contre son dos. Ca devait être un signe positif, non ? Il la touchait beaucoup plus que nécessaire ces derniers temps. En fait elle était sûre qu'il avait abandonné le concept d'espace personnel la concernant. Le sourcil de Ria se leva alors qu'elle les regardait, et Locker semblait concentré sur le visage de Ria. Parfait. « Pourquoi voulez-vous la tuer de toute façon ? Elle est pratiquement inoffensive. »

« Non, elle est_ pratiquement_ votre fille… ce qui veut dire qu'elle est dangereuse, et c'est encore pire quand j'ai bu trois verres » marmonna Ria dans sa tasse avec un soupir avant de les regarder tous les deux. « Elle m'a convaincue d'essayer le speed dating. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment – il y avait une histoire de témoignage d'estime et elle m'a lancé le regard Lightman et hop ! Je me suis inscrite pour jeudi. Enfin, nous nous sommes inscrites. » Ria lui fit un grand sourire diabolique. « Au moins je ne suis pas seule. »

« Du speed dating ? Je ne savais même pas que vous vouliez une relation maintenant ? » L'objection de Locker était discrète, et Gillian dut faire un effort pour y prêter attention, puisque Cal était immobile derrière elle, une main agrippée à sa hanche à elle. _Je me demande…_

« Toutes les deux ? Vous êtes devenues folles? Ces trucs sont sacrément ridicules – on ne peut pas décider si quelqu'un est bien pour nous en cinq minutes. » Les objections de Cal étaient intéressantes, et Gillian décida d'ignorer la réaction de Locker pour l'instant et de se focaliser sur lui. Elle se tourna brusquement pour lui faire face, s'amusant quand il fit un demi-pas en arrière sans la lâcher, laissant sa main glisser en bas de son dos alors qu'elle se tournait. Elle rougit, blâmant la réaction de son propre corps au toucher de sa main, maintenant assez lourde sur sa hanche. Face à face cette position semblait encore plus intime.

« Huit minutes en fait, Cal » le tança-t-elle, avançant de ce demi-pas qu'il avait mis entre eux. « Toi et moi savons que les impressions physiques se font en moins d'un dixième de seconde, et les premières impressions en moins de soixante secondes. C'est inné – alors huit minutes ça fait long en comparaison. »

« Mais pas assez long pour savoir si quelqu'un est compatible ou… »

« Ca l'est si tu laisses tomber les conneries habituelles et que tu parles vraiment, Cal. » Elle pressa une main sur son torse, les yeux croisant les siens quand elle sentit à quel point son cœur battait vite sous ses doigts.

« C'est un plan stupide, Gill. »

« C'était l'idée de ta fille. » Elle haussa un sourcil, amusée, avant de laisser tomber sa main, ses doigts picotant encore d'avoir senti son cœur battre. Elle recula légèrement, avant de se tourner pour affronter un silence gêné et deux sourires identiques sur les visages de leurs employés. « Oh taisez-vous – tous les deux, » dit-elle sèchement, nerveuse à cause de la main de Cal qui serrait maintenant son bras.

« On doit _parler_. » Sa voix était tendue alors qu'il la tirait, et elle garda sa tasse en équilibre, faisant attention à ne pas en renverser alors qu'elle était emmenée dans son bureau.

« Très bien, tu n'as pas besoin de me tirer ici, Cal – jésus ! »

Il se tourna brusquement, envahissant à nouveau son espace et étudiant son visage. « Est-ce que je peux au moins m'asseoir ? » Elle fit un signe entre eux, se tourna vers le sofa et s'y asseyant doucement. Elle posa sa tasse sur la table, et se tourna pour lui faire face. Il s'était assis à côté d'elle, mais son bras était sur le sofa derrière elle et il avait passé d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres une distance qu'on pourrait qualifier de respectable.

« Je pensais que tu allais prendre un peu de temps – après le divorce, je veux dire. » Ses yeux l'étudiaient et elle sourit, prenant avantage du moment pour l'étudier aussi. Bien sûr, elle ne regardait pas vraiment les micro-expressions, mais elle étudiait son visage parce qu'elle ne pouvait décidément pas manquer une telle opportunité.

« J'ai pris du temps, Cal. C'est terminé. » Il n'était pas ce que la plupart des gens considérerait comme classiquement beau. Loin de là, en fait. Son visage était anguleux et son nez trop long – ses yeux cachés sous des paupières lourdes. Mais c'était quelques-unes des choses qu'elle aimait le plus. Elle aimait que son nez soit légèrement crochu – ça allait avec son visage, et c'était étrangement l'un des traits qu'elle aimait le plus. Elle aimait ses yeux aussi, ils étaient intenses et perçants, et ce même s'il utilisait le fait que ces paupières soient lourdes à son avantage. Il feignait souvent le désintérêt et les utilisait pour cacher combien il était attentif.

Mais pas en ce moment. Là il la regardait ouvertement, coincée sous son regard et ses mains, l'une ayant bougé du dossier du sofa à son épaule alors que l'autre tenait son coude. Elle rougit légèrement, parce qu'elle aimait la chaleur et le poids de ses mains, mais elle sourit tristement, parce qu'il pensait encore qu'il avait _besoin_ de la coincer pour ces petites sessions. Elles ne l'avaient jamais dérangée.

« Alors quoi – tu es prête à avancer ? » Il fronçait les sourcils, la regardait et la _scrutait_, clairement mécontent de ce qu'il trouvait. « Parle-moi, Gill, tu sais que je ne te lis pas très bien. » Elle rougit encore à ses mots, parce qu'elle savait combien ça le frustrait de ne pas pouvoir la lire aussi facilement que les autres.

« C'est parce que ton jugement est obscurci, Cal. Tu vérifies toujours une seconde fois ce que tu voies. »

« Quand il s'agit de toi, » répondit-il, sa main glissant de son épaule et se posant sur son omoplate. « Pourquoi as-tu accepté ce plan ? Ce n'est pas ton genre et tu le sais, ma chérie. »

Elle haussa les épaules en réponse, faisant lever brièvement ses mains alors qu'elle regardait vers ses genoux. « Cal, j'ai… j'ai été mariée pendant longtemps. J'ai rencontré Alec presque juste après l'université. Avant ça, j'étais avec mon petit ami du lycée pendant les 4 années. Mon expérience du rendez-vous est en quelque sorte pathétique, quand on y pense. Je ne sais pas comment aller dans des bars et rencontrer des hommes. Et franchement, je ne voudrais pas du genre d'hommes qui draguent dans les bars de toute façon. » Elle soupira et la main de Cal bougea de son coude vers sa nuque, son pouce traçant une ligne juste en dessous de sa mâchoire, qu'elle ressentit jusqu'au centre d'elle-même. Elle se secoua, savourant le toucher de sa peau, rugueuse contre le velouté de sa nuque.

« Mais tu aimerais un homme assez désespéré pour faire ça ? » Il fronçait les sourcils, confus, et elle secoua la tête en réponse.

« Peut-être. Probablement pas – _je ne sais pas_, Cal. Les homes qui font ça ne cherchent pas une simple partie de jambes en l'air. Ou si c'est le cas, au moins ce système me permet de le _demander_ sans gêne. Honnêtement ? Je ne m'attends pas à trouver quelque chose de durable ce jeudi. Mais ça ne me fera pas de mal d'essayer. Et, et puis… on ne sait jamais, n'est-ce pas ? En plus, Ria m'a demandé d'y aller avec elle. » Elle rougit à nouveau sous son regard et le pouce de Cal s'arrêta, juste au dessus de son pouls, ce qu'elle savait intentionnel. Mais elle ne se dégagea pas, ni n'objecta. Elle n'avait rien à lui cacher. Plus maintenant.

« Et vous êtes les meilleures amies, maintenant, c'est ça ? » Son ton était incrédule et son pouce s'appuya légèrement sur son cou. Elle ressentit la pression cependant, et haleta, sa poitrine se levant et frôlant l'intérieur de son bras.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est difficile d'oublier ce que nous faisons, Cal. C'est encore plus difficile de garder des amis quand tu connais le moindre mensonge qu'ils disent. J'aime bien Ria. Elle est fougueuse – et têtue et elle ne ment pas. A moi, en tout cas. Elle avait besoin d'un service et j'ai accepté. » Il ne dit rien, s'accordant un moment avant que quelque chose n'apparaisse dans son regard et qu'il sourit en s'approchant.

« Alors où ça se passe, chérie ? » Elle rit, s'écartant et glissant jusqu'à l'accoudoir du sofa. Elle se leva avant qu'il puisse la suivre.

« Non. » Elle rit. « Non, non, non, non, non. Oh non. Je ne te le dirai pas Cal Lightman ! Tu vas _évidemment_ venir et t'efforcer de m'embarrasser. Pas question. » Elle lui lança un regard noir et il s'approcha, ne s'arrêtant que quand il fut assis exactement devant elle. Il tendit la main, lui envoyant un sourire innocent.

« Alors là Foster, ça ne me ressemble pas le _moins_ du monde. » Ses doigts frôlèrent l'arrière de son genou et elle dut fermer les yeux pour renforcer sa volonté de rester debout. Il la touchait juste légèrement – et _seulement _l'arrière de son genou, mais elle était extrêmement sensible à cet endroit, et elle pouvait sentir une chaleur monter ses cuisses en partant de ce contact. _Bon sang._ Il n'avait jamais fait _ça_ avant.

« Ca te ressemble exactement, Cal. Maintenant je dois partir. Tout de suite. » Elle fit un pas hésitant en arrière, se blâmant intérieurement pour sa fuite très peu digne. Se redressant, elle le fia avec un œil noir qu'elle ne put maintenir que trois secondes avant qu'il se transforme en un roulement d'yeux amusé. « Va travailler. »

« Eh bien je _travaillais _sur quelque chose, Gill – si tu _vois_ ce que je veux dire ? Peu importe. » Il sauta sur ses pieds et elle recula rapidement vers la porte. « Je le découvrirai à un moment ou à un autre. Tu sais comme j'aime les bons challenges. » Il frotta ses main l'une contre l'autre avec jubilation, avant de tendre la main près d'elle pour ouvrir la porte. Son visage était très proche du sien et elle expira nerveusement et s'humidifia les lèvres. Les yeux de Cal suivirent le mouvement et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement alors qu'il revenait à ses yeux. Elle chercha son souffle, soudain en manque d'air. « Et tu as toujours été le meilleur, Gill. » Il recula et la contourna avant de sortir, se retournant une fois. « Tu ferais mieux d'aller travailler ma chérie – il ne faudrait pas avoir à annuler tes rendez-vous pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial qu'un rapport trimestriel. »

Ce n'est que quand il eut disparu dans le labo qu'elle relâcha le souffle qu'elle retenait.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Vraiment. Mais elle avait parlé de cette histoire de sorties et il s'était senti comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé en plein ventre. A la pensée de Gillian ayant _des rendez-vous_.

La pensée de Gillian sortant avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas _lui_.

Ca l'avait presque détruit, sur le champ.

Et il n'était pas stupide – il avait su dès que le nom d'Emily avait été relié à tout ça… qu'on se jouait de lui. Mais ce n'était pas Gillian qui jouait. Enfin _pas encore_. Il sourit alors qu'il regardait la vidéo sur l'écran et prêtait à peine attention aux moments que Locker figeait et isolait pour qu'il les vérifie plus tard.

Emily n'avait jamais été subtile à propos de ce qu'elle voulait pour lui et Gill. Cette fille était comme une équipe à elle toute seule. Faisant remarquer à quel point Gillian était belle. Profitant toujours d'une occasion de mentionner à quel point elle était super. Combien il l'aimait. Ca avait été assez discret et amusant jusqu'au divorce de Foster. Après ça c'était comme si Emily était devenue l'incarnation du piège qu'on tendrait à des parents – sauf que Gillian n'était pas son ex, et qu'elle n'était pas _leur _enfant. Ses petits coups de coude étaient devenus des poussées précises et affûtées.

Alors il savait qu'une fois qu'il lui aurait dit pourquoi il devait savoir où avait lieu cet évènement, elle s'effondrerait comme un château de cartes.

« Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? » La voix de Locker écarta ses pensées agréablement occupées et il leva les yeux, surpris.

« De quoi ? »

« De… de… ça ! Je viens de passer le dernier quart d'heure à vous les montrer et les expliquer… »

« Eh bien, vous devriez vérifier vous-même votre propre travail, n'est-ce pas ? Vous travaillez ici depuis _combien_ de temps, Locker ? Vous savez comment on fait. Présentez simplement vos découvertes et arrêter de demander toujours approbation! » répliqua-t-il sèchement au jeune homme, se blâmant quand même de ne pas être attentif à l'affaire en cours. Foster allait le _tuer_ s'il ne se focalisait pas sur le travail.

« Oh j'ai compris. » Locker croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans son siège, le regardant avec un sourire de satisfaction.

« Oh, vous avez compris ? » répliqua Cal sarcastiquement. « Heureusement, ça n'a pris _que_ quelques années pour vous l'apprendre. »

« Non, non… c'est à propos de Foster. Et de ses sorties. Vous n'aimez pas ça. » Locker souriait largement et Cal ressentit une envie irrépressible de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans le tibia. Satané crétin prétentieux.

« Ce que j'aime ou n'aime pas, Locker – c'est pas vos affaires. Ne projetez pas vos fantasmes avec Torres sur Foster et moi, d'accord? Maintenant rédigez vos trouvailles, et que je les ai sur mon bureau dans l'heure. » Il sortit, ignorant le regard de Locker quand il avait mentionné Torres. Cal gloussa en se dirigeant vers son bureau, sortant son téléphone et envoyant un message à sa fille alors qu'il marchait.

_D'attaque pour un déjeuner avec ton vieux père, chérie ?_

Il venait de s'asseoir à son bureau quand son téléphone bipa, et il ouvrit le message.

_Bien sûr, papa. Serai là à midi ?_

Il envoya sa réponse affirmative, et repensa à ce qui s'était passé un peu avant – le rouge sur ses joues quand il s'était rapproché d'elle, et comment elle était instable en reculant après qu'il eut touché son genou. Ca avait été un moment assez difficile – de ne _pas_ glisser sa main plus haut sur sa cuisse pour profiter de sa peau sous ses doigts.

Ouais.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais il en _profitait _à fond de toute façon.

« Toc toc toc. » Emily toqua et chantonna alors qu'elle passait la tête par la porte de son bureau. « Je viens pour notre rendez-vous de ce midi! »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, ma chérie. Allez, viens dire bonjour à ton vieux père. » Il se leva et traversa le bureau pour venir à sa rencontre, tendant sa joue pour y recevoir un baiser.

« Alors on reste ici, ou on sort ? Est-ce que quelqu'un vient avec nous ? » Il rit presque en voyant son expression d'espoir, mais il réussit à contenir son rire en un sourire.

« On sort, je pense. Et c'est juste toi et moi, ma chérie, ça te va ? » Il joua le jeu, parce que ça l'amusait beaucoup et le rendait étrangement fier de ses dons de manipulatrice. Enfin tant qu'_il _pouvait y voir clair.

« Oh bien sûr, papa. J'ai juste pensé que peut-être tu avais aussi invité Gillian. Je suis sûre qu'elle a passé une nuit difficile, et tout ça. »

« Eh bien, je _l'aurais_ invitée, mais je voulais discuter de quelque chose avec toi, en fait. » Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'il prenait son bras et l'emmenait dans le hall. Ils firent un signe de tête à Anna, avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs et d'en prendre un.

« J'ai des problèmes ? » questionna-t-elle nerveusement, et il secoua rapidement la tête.

« Non, chérie. _Je_ pourrais en avoir. » Il marmonna la dernière phrase mais elle l'entendit et lui lança un regard perçant. Elle ne posa pas de question, cependant, se contenant visiblement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assis dans un restaurant voisin.

« Pourquoi tu aurais des problèmes ? Tu as fait quelque chose ? »

« Pas encore, » se déroba-t-il, et elle lui lança un regard noir alors que le serveur approchait pour prendre leur commande. Ils la prirent tous deux, et attendirent qu'ils soient partis avant que Cal ne décide de se mettre à l'eau. Il se pencha, tripota la salière et la poivrière sur la table. « Ecoute – j'ai peut-être ou peut-être pas besoin de ton aide, d'accord ? » Emily se redressa, hocha la tête avec impatience, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

« C'est à propos de Gillian ? »

« Pourquoi diable penses-tu que… »

« Normalement tu lui aurais demandé de l'aide _à elle_, papa. Et tu ne voulais pas d'elle pour cette conversation. » Emily avança calmement son explication, avant de sautiller légèrement sur sa chaise. « _Alors _? »

« Un peu, ouais. » Il soupira et elle laissa échapper un cri qu'elle étouffa dès qu'il le regarda. « Ecoute-moi, d'accord ? Elle est arrivée ce matin et semblait, je ne sais pas – _plus heureuse_. Enfin, c'est parce qu'elle et Torres vont à ce… ce speed dating jeudi. Et j'ai simplement… je pensais qu'elle prenait une pause avec tout ça, tu vois ? Après son divorce. »

« Tu n'aimes pas la pensée de Gillian ayant des rendez-vous ? Mais tu ne veux pas la voir heureuse, papa ? » La tête d'Emily se pencha alors qu'elle rayonnait face à lui et il s'arrêta pour la regarder. Après réflexion, il n'était _pas_ fier d'elle – elle devenait sacrément lourde, là.

« Bien sûr que je la veux heureuse ! Mais c'est juste que… »

« Tu veux la voir heureuse _avec toi_ ! » lança Emily avec un grand sourire. « Je le _savais_ ! Je savais que tu l'aimais – je l'ai toujours su ! »

« Hey, hey, hey – personne n'a parlé _d'amour_ là… » Ses protestations furent accueillies par un roulement d'yeux et il lui lança un regard noir, qu'elle ignora avec insouciance. Le serveur arriva avec leurs assiettes, et elle attendit pour répondre qu'il soit parti.

« Oh s'il te plaît papa. C'est inscrit sur ton visage à chaque fois que tu la regardes et que tu penses que personne ne te regarde. » Elle prit une bouchée de son burger en le regardant comme s'il était un idiot. Ce qui – oui, peut-être qu'il l'était.

« Il n'y a pas d'expression de l'amour, Emily. »

« Si il y en a une. » Elle parla la bouche pleine avant de la couvrir de sa main et d'avaler. « C'est un peu de joie et un peu d'adoration et tu deviens, genre, tout _doux_ au niveau des yeux. Je sais de quoi l'amour a l'air sur toi, papa, je le vois à chaque fois que tu me regardes. » Elle sourit avant d'enfourner trois frites.

« Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Bon sang, papa. _Dis lui_. Elle t'aime aussi. Pourquoi tu penses que je t'ai tant poussé vers elle ces derniers mois? Personne – et fais-moi confiance papa, je dis bien _personne _– ne t'aimera jamais comme Gill t'aime. Elle te connait. Tout ton côté envahissant et tes problèmes avec la vie privée et ton passé et tout ce dont tu ne _me_ parles pas – elle sait tout ça. Et elle est toujours là. » Emily tendit la main, attrapa le ketchup et secoua le flacon au-dessus de son assiette avant d'y tremper une frite.

« Ce n'est pas si simple, chérie. Gill est – elle est – elle mérite le meilleur, tu vois ? Je ne veux pas lui faire mal. Jamais. » Emily sourit, prit sa main dans les siennes et le regarda sérieusement un moment.

« Là, tout de suite ? C'est pour ça que tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux pour _elle_, papa. Parce que tu te soucies d'elle plus que de toi-même, et quel autre gars ferait ça ? Personne, à part toi. » Il se dégagea, soudain conscient qu'il était en fait assez embarrassé, de discuter de ça, et avec sa fille adolescente, bon sang.

« Papa. » Emily interrompit ses pensées et il leva les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est bien d'en parler avec moi, tu sais ? De ce genre de chose. Tu dis toujours que je devrais me sentir à l'aise de _te_ parler de ça, c'est plutôt bien de savoir que tu peux _me_ parler de la même manière. »

« J'ai besoin de savoir où ce sera – là où elle et Torres vont. Ce speed dating. »

« Arrête de le dire comme si c'était une maladie, papa. » Emily rit et prit une gorgée de sa boisson. « Et tu devrais manger – tu ne manges rien. »

« Pas faim, chérie. Tu vas me le dire ou pas ? »

« Je vais te le dire, à deux conditions. Un – tu ne l'interromps pas. Tu ne l'embarrasses pas, papa. C'est huit minutes – OK ? Elle ne va pas rencontrer l'homme de sa vie et s'enfuir avec lui en huit minutes. Elle en a besoin. Comme un – comme un booster de confiance. » Elle le regarda intensément et il soupira lourdement avant de hocher la tête et de faire un signe de la main.

« Ouais, ouais, je promets, d'accord ? Vas-y continue… »

« Deux, promets-moi que tu vas lui dire. La vérité sur ta présence là-bas. Directement. Ce soir-là. »

« Je sais pas, Em… » Il détestait l'idée de Gillian avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais la pensée que peut-être – peut-être il avait tort à propos de ses sentiments. Peut-être qu'Emily lisait ce qu'elle avait envie de voir. Après tout, c'était lui l'expert entraîné, non ? Et il ne l'avait jamais vu sur son visage – pas une fois. _Tu faisais de ton mieux pour ne pas regarder_. C'était un gros pari. Un _énorme _pari. Des trois amitiés dans sa vie dont il pensait qu'elles dureraient éternellement – seule Gillian restait. S'il gâchait tout ça, ce qui, soyons réalistes, _était_ une possibilité – il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans elle dans sa vie. C'était une pensée vraiment effrayante.

« Je ne te le dirai pas alors. » Emily le fixait avec un regard farouche et croisa le bras.

« D'accord, d'accord, _très bien_. Je promets, d'accord ? » grogna-t-il, mais elle lui répondit en souriant et en lui envoyant un baiser.

« Excellent. C'est au bar de l'hôtel Regency – jeudi à 19h. » Il s'enfonça dans son siège avec un large sourire. C'était exaltant, de savoir ce qu'il allait faire dans deux petits jours.

Il avait toujours aimé le frisson de l'inconnu – tout donner pour une chance unique de gagner gros.

Ca pouvait se transformer en son plus gros pari.

Mais bon sang ce serait aussi sa plus grande victoire.

Elle venait de se glisser dans son bain; soupirant de soulagement que ce jour était, enfin, terminé. Miraculeusement, elle avait échappé à Cal pour le reste de la journée. Elle n'avait terminé le rapport trimestriel qu'en fin d'après-midi, et des pauses au mauvais moment dans l'affaire, ce qui fait qu'elle avait réussi à survivre indemne le reste de la journée.

Elle prit son livre, et à peine l'eut-elle ouvert que son téléphone sonna. Elle soupira, tendit la main vers le combiné sans fil qu'elle avait emmené et répondit. « Allo ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais en cet instant précis ? »

Cal. Elle soupira de frustration, se redressa et sentit l'eau ruisseler de son corps. « Cal, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je veux savoir ce que tu fais. Est-ce que c'est de l'eau ? »

« Oui. Je suis dans mon _bain_. Quelque chose d'autre à part ce besoin urgent de savoir ce que je fais ? Ou alors je peux te raccrocher au nez ? » Elle l'entendit haleter alors qu'elle parlait, et soudain pour une quelconque raison, elle se sentit rougir plus qu'un simple bain ne le ferait. Elle avait les joues en feu, et posa le livre sur le côté avec un soupir.

« Alors tu es nue, hein ? Dans ta baignoire ? » Sa voix était plus profonde que d'habitude, et elle sentit son corps frissonner en réponse.

« En général on ne se baigne pas habillé, donc oui, je suis nue. » Sa propre voix baissa, malgré sa tentative pour paraître normale.

« Bon dieu, femme, tu essaies de me tuer ? » Sa voix semblait plus étranglée maintenant et elle sourit, ses joues lui faisant presque mal tellement le sourire était large. Elle aimait être au téléphone avec lui – l'avait toujours aimé. Il ne pouvait pas lire en elle, et elle ne pouvait pas lire en lui – ils avaient uniquement leur voix et leurs mots pour se parler. Et puis sa voix était sexy en diable.

« Non. Mais ce serait un plus. » Elle avait l'air amusé, elle le savait, parce qu'elle l'était vraiment. Elle se replongea dans l'eau, probablement plus bruyamment que nécessaire. « _Alors_, y avait-il une autre raison pour cet appel ? A part te torturer toi-même ? »

« Nan. » Sa réponse était brève et elle resta silencieuse, attendant qu'il continue. Enfin il soupira et continua. « Seulement, tu sais, je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vue aujourd'hui. »

« Oh je t'ai _manqué_, Cal ? » Elle le taquinait maintenant, même si une certaine chaleur était apparue dans sa poitrine à cette pensée. Elle était à peine capable de réprimer le sentiment tenace qui montait. Elle se réprimanda – elle n'était pas un peu vieille pour _fondre_ devant n'importe quel homme ?

« Tais-toi, » lui répondit-il. « Tu as fini tes devoirs de math, chérie ? »

« Oui » répondit-elle en grognant. « Tu sais, ça ne te tuerait pas de m'aider de temps en temps pour la compta, Cal. »

« Oh, ma chérie, apparemment tu n'as jamais vu mes dons en math. Je suis nul à ce genre de choses. » Il rit et elle rit avec lui, frissonnant légèrement et essayant de plonger le plus possible de peau sous l'eau chaude en tenant le téléphone. Enfin elle mit le haut-parleur et posa le combiné sur la table à côté de sa baignoire. « Alors je pensais à ce speed dating – est-ce que tu as une liste ? »

« Une liste ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise. « Quelle liste ? »

« As-tu demandé comment ça se passe, Foster ? Une liste de questions à poser aux types qui viendront à ta table. Alors, » demanda-t-il, « tu en as une ? »

« J'ai juste pensé que j'allais improviser, Cal. Tout n'a pas besoin d'être planifié, tu sais. »

« C'est un peu fort venant de_ toi_, chérie. » Il gloussa et elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau en soupirant. « Heureusement pour toi, j'ai une liste de supposées bonnes questions à poser. On y va ? »

« Tu es _sérieux_, Cal ? Tu vas me donner des questions ? »

« Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile de décider ce qui est bien de ce qui est terrible, chérie. Voyons voir… que faites-vous dans la vie, d'où venez-vous – _ça_ ce sont des questions incroyablement ennuyantes, tu ne trouves pas ? Toutes les poules présentes vont poser ce genre de questions. Qu'est-ce que vous recherchez ? Oh _s'il vous plait_, » railla-t-il et elle éclata de rire en tournant la tête vers le téléphone.

« Certaines sont des questions parfaitement valables et _importantes_, Cal. »

« Non elles ne le sont pas. Ecoute, tu ne peux pas demander ce qu'ils font dans la vie, parce qu'après ils te retourneront la question. Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire, Gill ? Tu es un détecteur de mensonges humain. Ca les effraierait plus vite que de leur dire que tu ne crois pas au sexe avant le mariage, c'est sûr. » Elle pouvait entendre l'amusement derrière chaque mot et elle leva les yeux au ciel, tirant la langue au téléphone. « Ne me fais pas de grimace, Foster. »

« Quelle grimace ? »

« Je peux _l'entendre_. » Elle grommela avant de prendre son gant de toilette. Apparemment il n'était pas prêt de raccrocher, et elle devait se laver. « Tu te laves maintenant Foster ? N'oublie pas les endroits coquins, d'accord ? »

« La ferme, Cal, » dit-elle à travers un sourire. « Et puis, je leur dirai que je suis psychologue et voilà. Problème résolu. »

« Oh non, c'est presque pire, chérie. » Il fredonna un moment, se murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. « Ces questions ne sont qu'un tas de merde, tu sais. Il y en a une – que faites-vous pour vous détendre ? »

« Ca semble prévisible. »

« Vous évitez la question, Dr Foster – qu'est-ce que _vous_ faites pour vous détendre ? »

« La plupart du temps je mange des sucreries, je lis des romans à l'eau de rose qui sont en fait du porno de poche et bien sûr, je peux toujours sauver mon cinglé d'associé pendant mon temps libre. » Elle tendit la main pour retirer la bonde, se leva et s'entoura d'une serviette avant de prendre le téléphone et de se diriger vers sa chambre.

« Attends, attends, attends – ces romans à l'eau de rose sont comme du porno ? Tu sais que si tu l'avais dit quelques années plus tôt – je n'aurais jamais remis en cause tes goûts. »

« Oh bien sûr, il y a des poitrines lourdes et des bâtons d'amour – le mot turgescent est très utilisé par ces auteurs. Pourquoi ils ne disent pas tout simplement s- »

« Bon sang Gill ! » Son bafouillement était comique et elle éclata de rire.

« Tu veux créer un club de lecture ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Absolument. Ca serait épatant, qu'est-ce que tu lis en ce moment ? » Sa voix était impatiente et elle gloussa doucement, jetant un regard vers la sale de bain où elle avait laissé le dernier livre de poche.

« '_Séances privées'._ C'est à propos d'un PDG, qui apparemment obtient ce qu'il veut dans la salle de réunion et dans la chambre. » Sa voix était basse, et elle pouvait entendre sa respiration lourde à l'autre bout du fil.

« Il y aura une séance de discussion, alors ? D'ici combien de temps je dois trouver et lire ce… roman ? »

« La semaine prochaine ? » Elle n'avait _aucune_ idée de ce qu'elle faisait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle _était_ en train de faire? Mis à part flirter ouvertement avec son meilleur ami et associé. Mais en même temps – c'était ce dont elle avait _besoin_. Elle avait besoin de jauger son intérêt, qui apparemment était _élevé_, si elle voulait trouver le courage de l'approcher.

« Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde, chérie. » Elle pouvait presque voir son expression dans sa tête – il remuait ses sourcils et se penchait suggestivement. « Alors maintenant – oh il y a en a une bonne si tu pouvais être un animal, lequel ce serait et pourquoi ? »

« Hummmm, elle est bizarre. Je serais un dinosaure. »

Son éclat de rire la surprit et elle secoua la tête. « Quoi ? Les dinosaures sont extra ! »

« Ils ont aussi disparu, Gill. »

« Que _tu _dis… » dit-elle, boudeuse, se décidant enfin à se lever de son lit et à enfiler son pantalon de pyjama et un débardeur. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, se versa une tasse du café qu'elle s'était préparé en rentrant. « Selon des films assez géniaux, ils vivent en fait quelque part sur une île. »

« Et dis-moi, quel dinosaure serais-tu ? Un T-rex ? Tricératops ? »

« Pfff, non ! Un vélociraptor, bien sûr. Ils sont mignons. Et vicieux. » Elle remua son café et il émit un bruit en comprenant.

« Oh, non, tu sais quoi j'ai compris. Mais ils n'étaient pas mignons dans le film. »

« Ha ! Ce n'était pas des vrais vélociraptors. Les vrais sont comme des gros poulets avec des plumes, des dents et des griffes. »

« Alors ton animal est un poulet dinosaure ? Tu te fous de moi, Gill ? Sérieusement ? C'est ça ta réponse ? »

Elle rit, prit une gorgée de café et s'installa sur son canapé. « Tout le monde répond panthère ou quelque chose comme ça. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée choisir ? Un_ cougar_ ? » Elle remua, se penchant avec le téléphone toujours pressé contre son oreille. « Et toi tu serais quoi ? »

« Un ornithorynque. » Sa réponse fut rapide, et elle éclata de rire.

« Ca te correspond assez. D'aspect un peu bizarre mais pernicieux. »

« _Exactement_. Très bien – oh il y en a une autre. La compatibilité sexuelle est-elle importante pour toi? » Sa voix baissa, suggestive, et elle leva les yeux au ciel, posant sa tasse sur la table et s'étirant sur le sofa.

« Bien sûr que ça l'est, et quiconque dit le contraire ment. Le sexe est partie intégrante d'une relation. »

« Intégrante comment, Foster ? Deux fois par semaine ? Deux fois par jour? » Elle rit à nouveau, sentant le rouge monter à ses joues alors qu'elle entendait sa voix baisser encore.

« Quelque part entre les deux. »

« Eh bien, » elle entendait la moue dans sa voix, « c'est vague. »

« On doit garder un peu de mystère, non ? » Elle sourit, fermant les yeux et écoutant sa respiration.

« Tu gâches tout mon plaisir, Foster. »

« A ton service, » répondit-elle doucement, et elle l'entendit rire.

« Je t'empêche de dormir, Gill ? Très bien, chérie, j'ai compris le message. J'ai un livre à télécharger de toute façon. La semaine prochaine, c'est ça ? Je suis impatient de connaître ta scène préférée, avec une analyse complète bien sûr. »

« Je le ferai, Cal. J'amènerai même des diagrammes. » Elle sourit largement, s'assit avec réticence et rit doucement.

« Des photos ce serait mieux. Juste pour que j'aie une image réaliste, tu vois ? Bonne nuit, Gill. » Sa voix était douce, et elle sourit en réponse.

« A demain, Cal. » Elle raccrocha rapidement avant de ressentir le besoin ridicule de faire durer l'appel, comme une ado éperdue d'amour. Elle regarda le téléphone un instant. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon sang?

Elle n'en était pas encore sûre.

Mais elle _aimait _ça, peu importe ce que c'était.

Elle aimait les matins. Les avait toujours aimé – non pas qu'elle fut quelqu'un de matinal, parce qu'elle était plutôt du genre à retarder trois fois la sonnerie du réveil, mais une fois qu'elle était réveillée, elle aimait les _possibilités _que les matins apportaient.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'elle sentit toute la journée était une sorte d'anticipation nerveuse, depuis qu'elle était réveillée. Ce sentiment la colla comme une seconde peau même quand elle se dirigeait vers son bureau, même quand elle travaillait sur les entretiens et les analyses.

Hier et aujourd'hui avaient passé très rapidement, et avec très peu d'irritation venant de Cal. Maintenant elle était à la maison, enfilant sa robe rouge et ses hauts talons noirs, et elle se sentait comme une adolescente qui se préparait pour son premier rendez-vous. Ou pour _huit_ premiers rendez-vous.

Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ça déjà ?

Oh, oui, parce que Emily et Torres l'avaient embarquée dans une histoire ridicule à propos de Locker et Ria. Qu'elle n'avait crue que parce qu'elle était en train de boire. Clairement, étant donné que Ria avait été plus intéressée par la réaction de _Cal_ à la découverte du speed dating que par celle d'Eli – elle s'était fait avoir.

Elle s'en serait plainte si ça n'avait pas marché, la jalousie ou une prise de conscience ayant amené Cal à lui accorder plus d'attention ces deux derniers jours que pendant les deux derniers mois.

Elle détestait ça habituellement – ces femmes qui jouaient pour avoir les hommes qu'elles voulaient. Elle était plutôt du genre à foncer tête baissée. Ce que vous voyez est ce que vous obtenez. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle avait _accepté_ avec ce but en tête – alors est-ce que c'était si terrible de l'apprécier comme un bénéfice collatéral ?

Probablement.

Mais elle l'appréciait quand même. Et une fois que cette soirée serait terminée, et qu'elle prétendrait qu'elle avait été Ria qui pensait qu'elle l'aidait _elle_, elle pourrait enfin, enfin dire quelque chose à Cal et savoir une fois pour toutes si ce truc entre eux n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Cette _pensée_ l'avait à peine effleurée qu'elle courut presque à la salle de bains pour vomir. Elle prit quelques inspirations profondes, avant de prendre son sac et de vérifier une dernière fois son maquillage dans le miroir de l'entrée. Elle ne savait pas du tout_ comment_ elle ferait.

Mais d'abord, elle devait passer cette soirée potentiellement _désastreuse_.

Son estomac fit des nœuds pendant toute la route vers le bar de l'hôtel. Elle repéra Ria dès qu'elle entra, lui fit signe et prit les fiches d'évaluation que donnaient les organisateurs de l'évènement. On lui dit de s'asseoir à sa table (table numéro 13 – quel bon signe), qui était dans une partie plus privée du bar, et de rester là jusqu'à ce que ça commence, dans les quinze minutes.

Ce qui en gros, signifiait que les femmes étaient clouées sur place pour que les hommes puissent sillonner la pièce et les passer en revue comme du bétail. _Fantastique._

Seuls quelques hommes se promenaient parmi les tables, jaugeant ouvertement les femmes. Les femmes qui n'étaient pas du tout ce qu'elle croyait. Beaucoup semblaient être des femmes comme elles, célibataires, actives et attirantes. Cela tuait en quelque sorte son préjugé comme quoi seules les femmes désespérées faisaient cela. Bien sûr, elle le faisait, alors qui était-elle pour juger.

La plupart des hommes se tenait debout avec un verre à la main, s'appuyant au mir et regardant les tables tout en tripotant nerveusement leur numéro. Heureusement, personne n'approcha sa table avant que la cloche ne sonne, puis un homme – numéro 39 – s'assit en face d'elle avec un sourire confiant et un verre à la main.

« Alors, Gillian, que faites-vous ? » Il regardait la carte sur sa table en parlant et elle se figea, tournant et retournant les théories de Cal dans sa tête.

« Je suis psychologue, et vous ? » Elle sourit et la main de l'homme se serra légèrement sur son verre alors qu'il se redressait.

« Alors, quoi, vous êtes en train de… profiler tout le monde dans la pièce ? »

« Euh, non. Ca ne marche pas vraiment de cette façon – »

« Et vous détectez les personnes qui cachent quelque chose, c'est ça ? Je l'ai vu dans '_New York District'_ – vous pouvez _lire_ les personnes qui ont des secrets, hein ? Eh bien, je n'ai aucun secret. » Sa voix était plus haute et il haussa légèrement les épaules en parlant. Elle soupira. _Faux._

« Ca ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Et j'aime bien laisser le travail au travail, vous voyez? » Elle essaya de lancer la conversation dans une autre direction et il but rapidement son verre, se caressant distraitement l'annulaire gauche.

« Je parie que vous pouvez dire des choses sur les gens à partir de ce qu'ils portent. Je parie que vous pensez que je suis un pervers sexuel juste parce que je porte une chemise pourpre. » Son rire était nerveux et gêné et son sourire fut tendu en réponse.

« Je ne suis pas un profiler. » Mais si elle l'était, elle aurait qu'il _n'était pas_ un pervers sexuel, mais qu'il _était_ clairement marié. Et puis aussi, oui, qui porte une chemise pourpre à ce genre de soirée ? Ce n'était même pas un prune respectable et viril, non, c'était lilas.

« Qu'est-ce que mes chaussures vous disent ? »

Fait : le temps est absolument relatif, parce que les six minutes suivantes durèrent une éternité. Enfin, enfin la cloche sonna et elle jeta un regard à Ria qui riait aux éclats en la regardant. Elle lui tira la langue avant de plaquer un sourire sur son visage alors que le suivant approchait.

Il était un peu plus facile de lui parler, mais il n'était pas du tout son genre. Mais du côté des plus, il ne l'accusait pas de le lire tout en buvant des quantités d'alcool.

Le suivant ne fut pas aussi chanceux. Il était, par manque d'autre terme, huileux. Des cheveux gras, une chemise ridiculeusement brillante, et ses premiers mots à son égard furent : « Steven. Souvenez-vous en parce que c'est ce que vous allez crier dans deux heures environ. » Et puis il lui avait fait un _clin d'œil_.

Elle le regarda pendant un instant, dégoûtée, et il tendit la main pour essayer de prendre la sienne plusieurs fois en expliquant avec des détails explicites tous ses meilleurs… _attributs_. Il était circoncis. C'était apparemment un point très vendeur.

Elle ne lui répond que pour lui dire à plusieurs reprises: « Ne me touchez pas, vous me rendez mal à l'aise. » Le pire était qu'il ne se leva même pas quand la cloche sonna. Le suivant arriva à sa table et dut pratiquement forcer Steven à se lever de sa chaise, ce à quoi Steven répondit : « Ne t'attache pas trop, celle-là est _à moi_, » avant de lui faire plusieurs clins d'œil et de s'éloigner.

« Oh bon Dieu, ça va ? Ce gars était… »

« Oui. Oui je vais bien. Très contente de vous rencontrer cependant. » Elle sourit sincèrement au gentleman en face d'elle. Il était plus âgé, plus proche de l'âge limite pour ce genre de soirée que n'importe quelle homme présent, supposa-t-elle. Il semblait avoir une bonne cinquantaine d'années.

« Ces trucs sont ridicules, n'est-ce pas ? Ma fille m'a inscrit, et je suis venu pour lui faire plaisir, mais vous ne pouvez pas réellement rencontrer quelqu'un ici. Et puis, en général les femmes ont entre trente-cinq et quarante ans, et je suis trop vieux pour tout ça. » Son ton était franc et elle éclata de rire, surprise.

« Oh, comme si je ne le savais pas. »

« Ecoutez, puisque vous venez de voir un crétin, oublions les bêtises habituelles et faisons quelque chose de marrant. Demandez-moi ce que je fais. » Son sourire était contagieux et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

« OK, que faites-vous ? »

« Je suis activiste pour les animaux. J'aime me débattre contre des crocodiles pendant mon temps libre, mais courir après un dragon de Komodo ou cogner un requin ou deux ne me dérange pas, quand j'en ai besoin. » Tout cela dit avec un accent australien à couper au couteau et elle éclata de rire. « Et que faites-vous, Sheila ? »

« Hmm, laissez-moi y réfléchir. » Elle s'arrêta un instant. « Je voyage beaucoup pour mon travail. Et il y a souvent des coups de fouet – mes animaux de compagnie ont parfois besoin d'encouragement, mais c'est drôle que vous soyez activiste – je travaille avec des animaux aussi. Des lions. »

« Et des tigres ? » Elle rit à nouveau et hocha la tête.

« Et des ours, » ajouta-t-elle pour faire bonne mesure, et il s'appuya sur son siège avec une expression d'admiration.

« Oh wow. » Ils continuèrent de la même manière pendant les six minutes suivantes, lui passant allègrement de l'accent australien à l'accent écossais alors qu'elle riait plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait depuis un bon moment. Il était définitivement son favori jusqu'à maintenant, et elle fut presque triste quand la cloche sonna, mais au moins elle ne pensait plus à l'ordure qui était venu avant lui.

La moitié de la soirée était passée, et il y avait une pause de quinze minutes, pendant laquelle toutes les femmes allaient aux toilettes en groupes. Ria l'attrapa avec un grand sourire.

« Oh mon Dieu certains de ces gars… »

« Ouais, évitez le crétin avec la chemise qui brille – il est terrifiant. »

« Oh mon Dieu, _Steven_ ? » L'une des autres femmes se pencha vers les lavabos alors que Gillian hochait la tête. « Je _sais_. Ce gars était odieux avec un enrobage affreux. Mais vous avez eu le 38? Je veux ramener cet homme chez moi pour qu'il s'ouvre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

« Euh, non » répondit Gillian, gênée, et Ria se mit à rire.

« Bon sang oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire. J'espère que vous allez l'avoir, Foster. » Elle sourit avant de se pencher. « Mais gardez à l'esprit que votre cœur est déjà pris, alors que le mien ne l'est pas. »

« Oh vous laissez tomber ce truc pour Locker maintenant que je suis là ? »

« Oh, _s'il vous plaît_, vous saviez. _Et_ ça a marché, alors n'essayez pas de vous plaindre. Lightman vous a suivie comme une ombre toute la semaine, ne le niez pas. »

« Ria ! » s'écria-t-elle, avant qu'elles n'entendent la cloche demandant à tous de regagner leur place. Le soupir résigné collectif qui s'échappa dans la pièce était une marque de la qualité des hommes à l'extérieur, avant que toutes sortent de la pièce.

Elle s'assit à nouveau, se demandant ce qu'elle allait avoir cette fois. Son premier prétendant après la pause était grand, très mince et un peu ringard. Pas dans le mauvais sens, mais dix-sept références à '_Star Wars_' en huit minutes de conversation c'était un peu trop. Même si elle aimait Harrison Ford autant que toutes les filles.

Le deuxième homme à approcher sa table commença en demandant si sa mère était aussi bonne qu'elle. Puis il la regarda de haut en bas, se corrigea et demanda si elle avait une fille plutôt.

Le troisième était un homme parfaitement gentil, parfaitement respectable et parfaitement terne, qui était nerveux et gêné dans un costume deux pièces avec une cravate hideuse.

Il y avait six NON alignés sur sa fiche et un OUI – le chasseur de crocodiles. Non pas qu'elle veuille sortir avec lui, mais elle avait vraiment apprécié sa compagnie et n'avait rien contre échanger leurs numéros pour qu'ils puissent rester amis.

Le dernier homme qui s'avança vers sa table était l'insaisissable numéro 38. Et elle vit immédiatement ce que Ria voulait dire. L'homme était _très_ attirant. Il avait des cheveux bruns coupés courts, des yeux bleus saisissants et un sourire incroyablement timide en s'asseyant. Il lui serra la main – le premier à le faire de toute la soirée – et se présenta comme étant Mike.

Elle lui sourit alors qu'il s'asseyait avec précaution. « Est-ce que c'est douloureux ? Qui vous a tiré ici ? » Sa voix était taquine mais douce et il la regarda dans les yeux, sa main frottant nerveusement sa nuque.

« Ma sœur – elle est table 3. Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de soutien et quelqu'un pour la protéger si un homme devenait collant. Et puis elle pense que je dois sortir plus souvent. » Ses mains restaient sur la table, et il passait son verre de la gauche à la droite et vice-versa.

« Eh bien, vous êtes un bon frère. J'ai été embarquée là-dedans par une amie avec qui je travaille, qui m'a fait croire que je la soutiendrai, alors qu'en fait c'était une arnaque pour m'amener ici. Apparemment je ne sors pas assez non plus. J'ai divorcé récemment. » Elle sourit ironiquement, lassant quelque chose de personnel filtrer pour l'amener à parler. « Quelle est votre excuse ? »

« Je, euh… je reviens d'un voyage. »

« Vous êtes dans l'armée ? C'est admirable. Et ça doit être difficile, de se réadapter. » Elle passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se pencha, alors qu'il faisait la même chose, posant ses coudes sur la petite table.

« C'est plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Vous voyez, c'est calme ici. Et en quelque sorte… étrangement brillant et opulent. Je suis resté dans la même allée de supermarché pendant un quart d'heure l'autre jour parce que je ne savais pas quelles céréales acheter. Je ne sais pas. C'est juste… vous vous habituez à ce qu'on choisisse tout pour vous, vous vous habituez à l'adrénaline et aux hauts et aux bas. J'ai juste… je ne sais pas. C'est étrange. » Elle sourit, compréhensive.

« Vous venez de rentrer, hein ? Depuis un mois ou deux ? »

« Ouais. » Il sourit, prit sa carte avec son nom et joua avec quelques instants. « Comment vous le savez ? »

« Eh bien vos cheveux n'ont pas vraiment poussé, d'abord. Et puis vous semblez encore un peu choqué. Vous _détestez _probablement faire ça ce soir, mais c'est gentil de votre part – de le faire pour votre sœur. » Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui lança un sourire charmeur, et elle sut d'une manière ou d'une autre que dans des circonstances normales il n'aurait _aucun _problème à trouver une femme qui voudrait passer du temps avec lui.

« Eh bien, je l'aime, même si c'est une gamine. » Il lui lança un sourire et baissa les yeux vers sa carte. « J'aime bien comment vous écrivez votre nom, avec un G, Gillian. Jillian avec un J – celles-là semblent toujours un peu toquées. » Elle rit, parce que c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours pensé elle-même, mais aussi parce que ça ressemblait à quelque chose que_ Cal_ aurait dit.

« Eh bien, je vous remercierais bien, mais je n'ai pas choisi. »

« Et que faites-vous, Gillian avec un G ? »

Pour une raison bizarre, elle se sentit obligée de dire la vérité pour la première fois de la soirée. « Je travaille pour un cabinet de consultants – nous sommes des experts en dissimulation. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Il rit et elle haussa les épaules en réponse.

« Nous travaillons pour toutes sortes de gens, et nous découvrons la vérité. »

« Alors vous pouvez dire quand les gens mentent ? C'est un mortel comme don. Et puis utile. Vous aimez ça? »

« C'est … c'est unique en son genre, je suppose. Je n'ai jamais deux fois la même journée, mais ça peut être stressant. Tout le monde n'aime pas entendre la vérité. Et puis même si c'est un don mortel, » elle haussa un sourcil en répétant ses mots et il sourit comme un gamin, « c'est difficile à arrêter. Ce qui rend les relations personnelles encore plus difficiles. »

« Pas si la personne avec qui vous avez une relation ne ment pas. Ca me semble assez simple. » Il s'approcha et elle se sentit comme si elle devait s'éloigner. Comme si elle faisait quelque chose de mal, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais son esprit disait qu'elle ne devait pas flirter avec cet homme, peu importe que ce soit facile ou qu'il soit charmant. Son cœur n'y était pas – et il ne méritait certainement pas d'être mené en bateau. « Alors vous ne jurez pas souvent, je suppose ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? » Elle s'éloigna alors, levant un sourcil et il remua légèrement, se rappelant où il était.

« Vous avez dit mortel comme si vous ne reconnaissiez pas le mot dans votre bouche. » Il posa ses mains à plat sur la table et la regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire. « J'ai bien aimé – c'était bien. Vous savez, je pense que c'est avec vous que j'ai le plus parlé ce soir. »

« Ecoutez, Mike… »

« Vous n'êtes pas disponible. Je sais. C'est probablement _pour ça_ que j'ai parlé autant. » Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise, et pencha sa tête sur le côté pour le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je ne suis pas disponible ? »

« Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas la seule à savoir observer, Gillian avec un G. D'abord, vous ne m'avez pas lancé le regard de routier – vous savez, le regard de haut en bas qui indique l'intérêt sexuel. Deux, même si vous avez été gentille, j'ai mes mains sur la table depuis quatre minutes maintenant, et vous n'avez même pas essayé de me toucher une seule fois pour indiquer votre intérêt. Et trois, il y a le fait qu'il y a un homme agité au bar qui semblerait heureux de me tuer sur le champ. » Il parlait avec un petit sourire et elle souriait aussi, du moins jusqu'à la dernière partie. _Oh, non._

Elle se tourna rapidement, juste à temps pour voir Cal tourner sa tête et se pencher contre le bar comme pour paraître décontracté. « Oh, bon Dieu non. »

« C'est votre petit ami ? »

« Non, c'est mon – mon – »

« Wow. Tout ça, hein? » Mike la taquinait et elle soupira doucement.

« C'est mon meilleur ami. Et mon associé. Et… »

« Il est amoureux de vous, » finit Mike, et elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise.

« Non, ce n'est pas – enfin peut-être qu'il s'inquiète mais il est – »

« Croyez-moi. Je l'ai regardé _vous_ regarder depuis un moment. Il est amoureux de vous. » Juste à ce moment la sonnerie finale retentit, et il lui prit la main avec un sourire. « C'était vraiment bien de vous rencontrer, Gillian avec un G. Je sais que vous allez écrire NON sur cette fiche, mais c'était les meilleures huit minutes de toute la soirée, alors merci. » Et juste comme ça, il était parti.

Elle regarda à nouveau vers le bar pour voir que Cal avait disparu. Elle soupira lourdement, avant de noter quelque chose sur sa fiche et d'aller la donner aux organisateurs. Elle fit signe à Ria, qui indiqua les banquettes à l'arrière du bar en haussant les sourcils.

Clairement elle avait vu Cal aussi, et vu par où il avait fui.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se diriger vers les banquettes.

Il était arrivé en retard, mais l'avait vraiment planifié de cette manière. Il ne fallait pas arriver avant elle et prendre le risque d'être repéré, hein ? Une fois entré, il avait commandé une bière. Pas de scotch ce soir, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être ivre à la fin de la soirée, mais il avait besoin de quelque chose pour calmer l'anticipation nerveuse qu'il ressentait dans tout le corps.

Quand il l'avait vue, il était sûr qu'elle essayait de le tuer. Il l'adorait en rouge, et sa robe était parfaitement sexy dans sa simplicité. Elle était aussi dos nu, et il pouvait voir sa colonne vertébrale de là où il était. Il voyait aussi les visages des hommes qui s'asseyaient à sa table, mais pas le sien.

C'était frustrant mais nécessaire.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le repère dans la foule. Même si elle finirait par savoir qu'il était là. Le premier gars à sa table était anxieux au possible, et ne cessait de toucher ton annulaire gauche. Très bien, clairement marié, pas d'inquiétude.

Le deuxième amena un simple spot sur le radar. Même si Gillian lui parla pendant les huit minutes son dos était appuyé sur son dossier et elle ne montrait aucun intérêt.

Excellent.

Pour le troisième, par contre, il réussit tout juste à se retenir de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Il la mettrait clairement mal à l'aise – même s'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, son dos était pressé contre sa chaise comme si _nulle part_ ne serait assez loin de lui, et le crétin continuait à la jauger en lui faisant des clins d'œil. Il n'entendait pas leur conversation, mais à en juger par la tension dans les épaules de Gillian, elle n'aimait pas ce qu'il disait. Heureusement la cloche sonna et il fut forcé de s'éloigner par le suivant.

Qui, vu son âge et son apparence, n'inquiéta pas Cal outre mesure. Mais trente secondes après Gillian riait d'une manière qu'il ne voyait plus, et il la rendit heureuse pendant les huit minutes, le bâtard.

Il commanda un autre verre et essaya de se détendre, de relâcher la tension qui s'était propagée dans tout son corps. Alors que la sonnerie retentissait à nouveau et que toutes les femmes se levaient, il prit un moment pour regarder les hommes restants. Ce faisant, il remarqua un homme élégant qui revenait du bar avec une pinte pleine dans la main. Souriant, Cal recula juste quand l'idiot passait derrière lui, le bousculant et renversant sa boisson sur le devant de sa chemise brillante.

« Regarde où tu vas, trou du cul ! » Cal se retourna, feignant la surprise.

« Oh, désolé mon gars, je ne vous avais pas vu. Mais _comment_ j'ai pu vous manquer, je ne sais pas. Vous allez bien ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ? » L'homme aboyait mais ne mordait pas cependant, lui jetant simplement un regard noir avant de s'éloigner en marmonnant alors que Cal souriait et s'appuyait sur le bar. Les femmes étaient de retour maintenant, et il regarda sans s'inquiéter trois autres gars venir à la table de Gillian et en repartir. Le dernier, cependant, força Cal à regarder plus intensément et à se pencher dans un effort pour lire leur langage corporel.

Ils riaient, et Gillian se penchait sur la table, indiquant par là son intérêt, qui retourna en reproduisant sa position. Il retint son souffle en les regardant, se sentant un peu mis à l'écart, tout en ayant honte de _ressentir_ ça. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait le droit – pas encore du moins – d'être possessif, mais bon sang, _c'était le cas_. A ce moment il vit le gars regarder dans sa direction et _merde_ – il se retourna juste à temps, se penchant sur le bar alors que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

Il était supposé la surprendre après, pas être révélé par la concurrence ! Quand il réussit à glisser un nouveau regard, il vit qu'ils étaient à nouveau en pleine conversation, et il se sentit encore _plus _blessé. Clairement l'homme avait dévoilé sa présence et clairement Gillian… _s'en fichait_.

Il commanda un double scotch et l'emmena vers l'arrière du bar. Il allait s'asseoir là jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent et rentrerait pour gérer les critiques d'Emily. Il ne pouvait pas l'approcher _maintenant._

Bien sûr, il ne pensait pas qu'elle le trouverait. Il venait de terminer son verre quand il sentit un coup sur son bras. « Cal ! »

« Salut, Gill. » Sa voix était éteinte et elle soupira d'exaspération avant d'attraper son col et de le tirer pour qu'il se lève. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang Gill ? Un homme ne peut pas – »

« Je ne ferai pas ça ici, Cal. Je n'ai pas de scène dans les bars avec des crétins qui suivent chacun de mes mouvements. Tu viens avec moi, et tu ferais mieux d'avoir une bonne raison d'être ici. » Elle le tira derrière elle, non pas qu'il se plaigne de la vue, et elle ne regarda même pas en arrière voir s'il allait bien. Elle le tira jusque dehors, où elle déverrouilla sa voiture et le poussa brutalement sur le siège passager.

« Tu sais que j'ai ma voiture – »

« Tu pourras revenir la chercher ! » répondit-elle sèchement, se glissant derrière le volant et démarrant la voiture. « Mon Dieu Cal, qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à te montrer ce soir ? Je veux dire – qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? Sérieusement ? »

« J'ai juste – je voulais être sûr que tu allais bien. » Demi-vérité. Et elle le savait aussi, à en juger par le regard mortel qu'elle lui lançait. « J'ai demandé à Emily où c'était. Je n'aimais pas cette idée, et j'ai juste – juste – »

« Juste quoi, Cal ? Tu étais juste obligé d'interférer? Tu étais juste obligé d'ignorer tout sens de décence ou de vie privée ? Bon Dieu, tu sais – je ne sais même pas pourquoi je – » Elle s'arrêta brusquement de parler et il se tourna pour la regarder avec intérêt. Elle avait rougi, et ça pouvait être à cause de la colère, mais il voyait aussi un peu d'excitation là-dedans et il ressentit un picotement dans son corps à cette idée.

« Pourquoi tu quoi, Gill ? Pourquoi tu me supportes encore ? » Elle lui lança un regard surprise, et il haussa les épaules, regardant intensément chacun de ses mouvements. C'était un avantage tactique de ne pas conduire. « Je ne sais pas non plus, mais je suis sacrément chanceux que tu le fasses. » Elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à son parking, expirant longuement alors qu'elle coupait le contact, son souffle encore plus lourd dans le silence qui les entourait. « Je suis désolé – honnêtement je ne voulais pas ruiner ta soirée. Je voulais juste – je voulais juste être sûr que – »

« Etre sûr que quoi, Cal ? » Sa voix était fatiguée et elle tourna la tête vers lui, l'observant dans la pénombre de la voiture. Le silence était absolu, et semblait soudain trop intime pour lui. Il se sentait comme si elle pouvait voir à travers lui si elle le voulait.

« Je ne sais pas. » Sa voix était douce et il souffla, sentant tellement de tension qu'il ressentit l'irrépressible besoin de la briser. Mieux valait que ce soit lui qui le fasse, qu'elle. « Je voulais être sûr que tu ne rencontrerais personne. »

« Alors je dois être seule ? C'est terrible, Cal. Et ce n'est pas juste ! » Sa voix était tendue et les yeux de Cal quittèrent son visage regarder les environs, sous la lumière orange qui éclairait le parking.

« Pas seule, Gill. »

« Si je ne suis pas seule, je suis quoi, Cal ? Parce que je ne vois pas – »

Il se tourna vers elle brusquement, voulant voir son visage, voir ses yeux, il se pencha, posant un bras derrière son repose-tête et l'autre caressant sa mâchoire jusqu'à ses cheveux. « Tu es avec _moi_. Tu es – j'aimerais que tu sois – je veux que tu sois avec _moi._ »

« J'ai toujours été avec toi, Cal, tu le sais. » Sa voix était douce, mais il entendait sa peur et la voyait sur son visage aussi. Il ne savait pas de quoi elle avait peur. Qu'il dise cela? Ou qu'il ne le dise pas? »

« Non. » Il parla rapidement, sa main serrant un peu plus ses cheveux. « Je veux dire, oui, tu l'as été, mais je veux – j'ai_ toujours_ voulu – je pensais que tu avais besoin de _temps_. Et peut-être de quelqu'un de mieux que moi. Mais personne ne t'aimera comme je le fais. Et j'ai été un idiot de ne pas le voir avant. » Sa main la tirait maintenant, ou peut-être qu'il se penchait en avant, il n'en était pas sûr mais il sentait son souffle rapide sur son visage et elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, nerveuse. Ses yeux étaient dans les siens et elle combla le petit espace, pressant sa bouche contre la sienne.

L'un d'eux gémit, et d'une manière ou d'une autre ses deux mains étaient maintenant dans ses cheveux et c'était _divin_. Ses lèvres étaient douces et sa langue rugueuse et ses dents pointues quand elle lui mordit la lèvre et un autre gémissement – celui-là était définitivement de lui – et elle sortait de son siège pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Ses mains agrippèrent ses hanches et elle le tira vers elle et ce gémissement c'était elle – oh oui elle, et il _adora_ cela, alors il répéta le mouvement et ses hanches se pressèrent contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il grogne dans sa bouche. Sa langue entoura la sienne une fois de plus et ses mains bougèrent sous le manteau de Cal dans son dos alors que ses ongles griffaient sa chemise.

Quand sa bouche s'éloigna de la sienne, parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'oxygène pour vivre, ils haletaient tous les deux et son front était pressé contre le sien et ses hanches contre les siennes. « Cal – »

« Je t'aime. » Cela devenait plus facile de le dire, et elle répondit en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux, tirant sa tête vers elle et prenant de nouveau sa bouche, et il pensa que ça _pouvait _avoir quelque chose à voir avec la force supplémentaire qu'elle y mettait.

Elle avait un goût extraordinaire – comme il l'avait toujours su – frais et propre et comme quelque chose de rafraîchissant qu'il pourrait boire pour toujours. Sa bouche se dirigea vers sa gorge et ses mains vers la peau nue de son dos, se glissant sous le tissu juste au-dessus de sa taille et allant aussi loin qu'elles le pouvaient. Il mordit doucement au niveau de sa clavicule, parce qu'il l'avait toujours voulu et qu'il le _pouvait_ maintenant. Il fit courir sa langue sur l'os, pressant des baisers et murmurant contre sa peau. « Tu as un goût extraordinaire, Gill. Bon sang, si parfait. » Ses mains avaient abandonné leur voyage dans son dos, et s'insinuèrent entre eux pour remonter ses cuisses, de plus en plus haut jusqu'à de que ses doigts touchent de la soie et elle tressaillit délicieusement contre lui.

« Oh mon Dieu, Cal ! » Ses hanches poussèrent en avant, la pressant sur ses doigts impatients et ils gémirent tous deux. « Merde – merde – on doit bouger. » Sa voix était hachée alors qu'elle s'éloignait légèrement, le regardant avec des yeux à demi-fermés.

« Trop vieux pour faire ça dans une voiture, chérie ? » Il sourit et elle s'approcha, ses cheveux tombant autour d'eux alors qu'elle l'embrassait passionnément.

« Trop serrés. Il y a des choses que je vais te faire qui demandent_ bien_ plus de marge de manœuvre. »

Il sentit son souffle se couper, et il amena une main à son visage, de sa joue à son oreille, puis redescendit pour passer son pouce sur ses lèvres. « J'aurais dû te le dire. Il y a longtemps. »

« J'aurais dû te le dire aussi. » Sa voix était un murmure qu'il sentait sur ses doigts, et il sourit dans le noir.

« Me dire quoi, déjà, chérie ? Parce que je ne me rappelle pas que tu aies dit quelque chose de particulier ce soir, à part bien sûr 'Oh mon Dieu Cal' et 'juste là'. » Elle le regarda sérieusement, son visage doux dans la faible lumière et ses yeux si pleins d'émotion qu'il se sentit comme un idiot d'avoir insinué que les _mots_ étaient nécessaires.

« Tu es tout. » Sa bouche bougea sous ses doigts, et ce n'était pas le '_Je t'aime'_ qu'il attendait, mais en quelque sorte c'était encore mieux.

Ses doigts bougèrent et il pressa sa bouche sur la sienne dans un effort pour capturer ses mots. Ses mains se serrèrent sur sa chemise alors qu'elle répondait à son baiser, plus doucement qu'il ne l'avait cru possible.

Quand elle s'écarta elle souriait largement. « Tu sais, j'espère que tu n'espères pas trop de ce soir. Ce n'est même pas notre premier rendez-vous. »

« Je ne dirais pas ça, ma chérie, nous venons de passer au moins trente-deux minutes ensemble, ce qui selon les règles de ce soir, correspond à quatre rendez-vous. Un délai parfaitement respectable. » Elle fit mine de réfléchir, penchant sa tête sur le côté avant de sourire.

« Ca me semble bien assez en tout cas. »


End file.
